


To the Victor

by feihu



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Martial arts sparring, minor pain kink, unapologetic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feihu/pseuds/feihu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Spring PoT exchange on lj. Prompt was summer vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Victor

Sitting in the middle of one of the sparring areas, Sanada couldn’t help being glad he’d let his grandfather talk him into attending the martial arts camp over his summer break. The camp was held up in the mountains where the air was crisp and clean, and martial arts students from all over Japan had come to attend. He’d seen styles he’d never heard of before that originated halfway around the world, and had made invaluable new connections, as well as a few friends. The camp was men only, which was fine with Sanada, as he had no interest in girls; though it seemed he was not alone in that. It wasn’t unusual to see other attendees in various compromising positions maximizing any semi-private place they could find, but no one had approached him yet. It didn’t really bother the serious teen, really. After all, it wasn’t like he was there just for some mutual satisfaction, he was there to learn. The only hindrance to that goal was his roommate.

Because of their age, or whatever reason it was, Sanada had gotten none other than Kite Eishirou as his roommate. The Okinawan was lean and bronzed, and obviously not the least bit modest, considering he slept in either tight black briefs or nothing. And all that sun kissed skin stretched over taut muscle was seriously damaging Sanada’s focus. Even since puberty had first struck him, he’d not needed to take matters into hand even half as often as he had in the last week and a half. And considering all his recent fantasies had focused around whether or not Kite’s ass would feel as tight as it looked, he knew he had to do something about it. So he had called the other tennis player out to one of the most rarely used sparring rooms to settle things once and for all.

The sliding screens that opened out to the beautiful scenery around the room were all open, leaving only the door connecting to the main building shut. As Sanada sat in seiza facing the south and attempting to meditate, he heard the door behind him open and shut. There was a pause, he assumed it was indicative of Kite bowing before stepping onto the tatami, followed by soft footfalls. Opening his eyes, the kendoka picked up his bokken and stood, still with his back to the other. "I'm pleased you came."

Sanada could feel eyes on the back of his neck preluding the soft snort. "Of course I came. Not everyday I'm challenged by someone like you. I'm surprised you opted to spar, though it is fitting considering the locale."

Kite's accent sparked a heat at the base of Sanada's spine. There was something about that island drawl that drew him in and ensnared him. Turning around, he was hardly surprised to see the megane twirling a sai in one hand. "I see you have your weapon of choice already. I'll give you a few moments to stretch and warm up." The offer was hardly as altruistic as it seemed, of course. After spending a week and a half seeing more of the other teen in their room than out of it, Sanada was well used to the sight of Kite mostly or completely nude. This was his first chance to properly appreciate how the well worn gi would look as it covered the muscles he could already map with his eyes closed. 

Arching an eyebrow in curiosity, Kite shrugged and accepted the offer. He dropped into splits almost immediately and began stretching. "I won't need any time to warm up, but I will propose a wager."

"What kind of wager?" It sounded dangerous, but Sanada wasn't really sure he cared. He was, however, glad that hakama were standard in kendo uniforms. He was in need of the extra layer of camouflage as he watched Kite lean away from him, causing the gi to pull taut across that ever tempting ass.

"Whoever wins, tops." There was a wicked gleam in Kite's eyes as he leaned toward Sanada and peered over his glasses; the sight of it alone would have fueled a fair few fantasies. "I know you've been watching me since we got here, you know. Just like I know you haven't accepted any other offers because you've been seeing to your needs alone. Seems like a waste, personally."

Sanada nearly laughed at the words that had come from Kite's mouth, but he refrained. Instead, he channelled that amusement into a wicked smirk. "Just don't bitch all day tomorrow about not being able to walk right or kick properly." As if he had needed more incentive to win, honestly. His own competitive streak was large enough, but Sanada did agree that the wager kept things interesting. Not to mention, he'd get to satisfy a fantasy or two once he won.

Kite laughed as he stood, fixing his hair back into place one last time before picking his sais up again. "I highly doubt I'll pull a groin muscle fucking you, Sanada-kun. But I'm sure you'll be rather bed-bound all day. I hope today won't be your first time facing tachi-dori techniques, though. I don't wish to hear you grousing over me using something you don't know."

That time, Sanada did laugh. It was a low, dangerous sound that spoke of blood-lust and a thirst for combat. "Oh, I am well versed in such movements. Just because my main style is kendo doesn't mean I'm useless without a blade in my hands. Not that I would expect you to understand, of course. There aren't many kendo schools in Okinawa as far as I'm aware, so I doubt you've ever sparred anyone of my level before." 

"Those are awfully big words, you know. You sure you can back them up? You've never seen me fight before, after all." Kite's tone was just as haughty as Sanada's own, but the twitch in his shoulders gave away the chill that must have raced down his spine. Sanada couldn't help the smirk that spread over his lips as his eyes caught the tiny motion.

Once Kite was done stretching, the two teens stood and bowed to each other before settling into their fighting stances. As they did, Sanada noticed that Kite had three sais on him; one in each hand, and the third tucked into the back of his belt. This confused the mainlander for several long moments until one sai came hurtling at his face. Dodging at the last minute, he let his gaze pull away from his opponent, giving Kite the perfect chance to rush him. With a growl, Sanada struggled to regain ground before pushing the islander back again. Soft grunts filled the air as both young men took blows that couldn't be dodged and gave as good as they got. 

Had they been timing their match, both teens would have likely been impressed with themselves for carrying on as long as they did. They were just passing the six minute mark when the deciding blow was struck. Kite, crouched on the ground and forced to lean halfway backward, had his remaining sai pointed straight at Sanada's throat. Above the islander in a half kneeling position, Sanada had the edge of his bokken pressed against Kite's neck. It was a lucky move on Sanada's part, as well as being attributable to his weapon. Had the sai been longer, or had Kite chosen a different weapon with a longer reach, the result of the match would have ended far differently.

"I give." Kite's voice was low, little more than a growl that rumbled down Sanada's spine like a boulder down a mountain. The Okinawan lowered his sai and waited for the wooden sword to move away from his neck before moving. Standing up, he gathered all three of the metal weapons and tucked them into his belt where appropriate. 

"Thank you for the match."

"Thank you, too. You are incredibly skilled, Kite. I take no shame in saying that I was lucky to win." Rising to his feet as well, Sanada slid his bokken through the belt of his hakama and bowed respectfully. The adrenaline was surging through his veins, still, leaving him hard and throbbing beneath his clothing. "I suggest we return to our dorm before fulfilling the wager you made." He knew from the way Kite fought that they both held too much respect for the sanctity of the dojo to do anything in the room they currently occupied.

"That sounds like a wise choice, Sanada." Kite rolled his neck a few times before fixing his hair, an action that only made Sanada want to mess it up all the more. "I do hope you realize that I'm not going to make this easy on you."

As he slid his sandals on and bowed to the dojo, Sanada chuckled lowly. "Good. I'd be disappointed if you just rolled over and spread your legs for me." From the corner of his eye, he saw the way Kite's hand trembled at the words. There was a sense of satisfaction in that tremble, perhaps he was as much of a tease to the other teen as the islander had been to him.

The walk back to their dorm was silent and charged,the air thick with the tension and anticipation between them. Once they were both inside, the door was quickly locked to prevent anyone from wandering in randomly and catching them in the act. Sanada kept his back to Kite as they undressed themselves, the respect for their styles had them both unwilling to risk damage to their uniforms due to passion and lust. Once his uniform and bokken were properly stored away, Sanada turned to see Kite pulling out an unopened bottle of lube and some condoms. As interesting at that was, the tight briefs stretched over the megane's ass thanks to the impressive tented bulge just south of his navel was far more fascinating to Sanada. 

Crossing his arms over his chest, Kite looked Sanada over with a gaze full of heat and want, the weight of which had Sanada reaching down to adjust himself through his fundoshi. The silver framed glasses came off as a thin violet brow arched as Kite watched the motion of the other teen's hand. "Fundoshi, huh? You are as traditional as I've heard, after all."

Sanada stalked forward and pressed Kite down onto the bed. "Disappointed? Not all of us run around in indecently tight underwear or nothing at all." Already he could see faint bruises forming along tanned arms and hard abs, which only heightened his own need. "Condoms and lube, huh? I see someone's prepared."

"You aren't the only one who's been getting offers, you know. I just tend to ignore them, though I did have the forethought to ask for advice." Kite stepped right up into Sanada's personal space and began working on removing the fundoshi the taller teen was wearing. Slipping in a good grope or two, he had to bite back a moan as he felt Sanada's impressive size for himself. "The only thing I'm at risk of being disappointed by is your performance."

Growling at the teasing touches, Sanada wrapped an arm around Kite's waist and pulled the tanned teen flush against him. Bowing his head, he claimed Kite's lips in a bruising kiss. He started moving toward one of the beds, he hoped the correct one, and used his free hand to finish pulling the fundoshi off of himself. As soon as Sanada noticed they had hit the side of a bed, he broke the kiss to look around. The lube and condoms were on Kite's nightstand, next to the glasses case, and would be in easy reach when they were on the purple sheeted bed. "I haven't asked for advice, but I've walked past enough people who couldn't wait for a more private place to know what to do." Sanada pushed Kite down onto the bed and stripped off the islander's black briefs.

Kite fell back onto the bed without arguing. He'd been too stunned by the kiss to put up much fight to begin with, and Sanada's words had him reeling nearly as much. Sighing in relief as his underwear was tugged off, he propped himself up on his elbows and gave Sanada's slightly blurry form an incredulous look. "What do you mean you've walked past people doing things? Where are you talking about?"

"This camp, of course. Haven't you seen people all but fucking each other in the hallways?" It was Sanada's turn to raise an eyebrow at the teen beneath him as he settled between firm thighs. Leaning down, he trailed kisses from Kite's shoulder to behind the Okinawan's ear.

The kisses were nice, but they weren't quite enough. Nevertheless, Kite was more than willing to bare his neck to Sanada's ministrations as his arms went around the swordsman's chest. The contrast in their skin color was faintly amusing, though he didn't spare it much thought. "No, I haven't seen that. Obviously, I'm not walking down the right hallways."

As he trailed back down to Kite’s shoulder, Sanada left a trail of bites that got a bit harder as he went. “Obviously. I can show you the ones to walk down for a show, if you really want me to.” He hissed softly as nimble fingers pressed a spot near his spine that was sure to be a bruise in a few hours. Kite had gotten a good blow with the butt of one of his sai there. “Watch it, that’s already bruising.”

The harder the bites got, the harder he panted. Kite rocked his hips upward before cursing under his breath, Sanada wasn’t pressing down enough to provide decent friction. With a growl, he pressed even harder on the spot Sanada said was bruising. “Then get on with it, already.” He didn’t really see a need for much foreplay, not when they were both healthy teens who had no issues rising to the occasion, so to speak. The hand not tormenting Sanada reached out and fumbled for the lube before passing it over. “Otherwise, I’m turning the tables and fucking you.”

Sanada snatched the bottle out of Kite’s hand and sat back on his heels. Popping the cap open, he raised an eyebrow at the other teen, the seal underneath the cap had already been removed. “You’ve been planning this for how long?” He poured some of the cool substance onto his fingers and reached to begin stroking a slick digit across Kite’s entrance. “Since you’re in such a hurry, you can handle this without me warming it up a little first, right?”

The cold gel on Sanada’s finger tore a gasp from between Kite’s lips as his back arched off the bed. “Damnit…that I would have patience for, you bastard.” Had anyone been there to ask, he would have claimed that the color in his cheeks was entirely due to arousal, and not at all from the embarrassment about the lube already having been opened. It wasn’t like he’d used any on his own time, but he had thought about the wager very shortly after Sanada had issued the challenge, so it was easy to be prepared for the outcome.

As he slowly worked Kite open, Sanada let his eyes roam over the other’s sun kissed skin. He figured the islander must spend hours in the sun with no shirt, as there were almost no tanlines above the waist. Of course, Kite did have a faint difference in the color of his arms versus his chest, but that was easily attributed to the sleeveless uniforms Higa had for their tennis team. If he looked closely enough, Sanada could see the red spots that his bokken had left against Kite’s hard abs. He wondered if that should turn him on as much as it did, but decided not to dwell on it much. There were much more pleasurable things to focus on, after all.

By the time Sanada had three fingers in him, Kite was making noises that would mortify him in any other situation. He couldn’t exactly stop himself though, not with the way the thick digits were working him open for something much thicker and much longer. “Nn...I’m ready...quit teasing, Sanada…” Reaching out, he tried to grip the other teen’s shoulder, but just ended up leaving long red scratches that crossed the line of Sanada’s farmer’s tan and ended at his elbow. Kite felt like he was going to burn up into nothingness if the fingers inside him kept at it much more.

The scratches on his left arm hurt enough to make Sanada gasp, but that was fine. He was finding that a bit of pain made the pleasure that much richer, at least with Kite. He extracted his fingers and reached for the condoms, pulling one from the box and putting the rest back. It didn’t take long to roll the rubber sleeve down the length of his cock, though he did make sure to add extra lube. Once he was ready, Sanada lined himself up before putting his hands beneath Kite’s knees. He started pressing in as he held long legs up and apart.

At first, Kite resisted the intrusion, as was instinctual. But he knew that he really did want it, so he forced his body to relax. One hand moved to wrap around his cock, stroking it slowly as Sanada worked at getting fully into him. He thought it was kind of hot the way the other teen was keeping him spread open, even if it would leave the backs of his thighs a bit sore. When he felt hips pressing snug against his ass, Kite knew that Sanada was finally all the way inside, and the burn of his ass stretching around the cock resting inside him made him whine. “Give it to me...pound me…” 

A faint smirk twitched at the corner of Sanada’s lips at the words Kite whined. He knew the Okinawan was flexible, so he hiked one leg up over his shoulder and leaned forward. “Never planned on going easy on you. The entire hall will know what I’m doing to you.” For a moment, Sanada thought about pinning Kite’s hands to the bed so that he couldn’t touch himself, but decided against it. Just because he had won the match didn’t mean that Sanada was doing more than chasing his own pleasure, after all. Shifting his knees a bit farther apart for more stability, he grabbed Kite’s hips and held them firmly as he eased out before thrusting back in forcefully.

Because he knew what they both wanted, it didn’t take long at all for Sanada to establish a nearly brutal pace. The bed was rocking and squeaking, but it was holding for the moment, for which he was thankful. He and Kite were battered enough as it was. As he pistoned his hips, calloused fingers stroked their way up the leg that was thrown over his shoulder, pausing now and then to press against spots that he knew his bokken had hit. Every time a forming bruise was touched and pushed on, Kite’s back arched a little harder and whined a little louder, spurring on Sanada’s tactile exploration. 

Alas, as they were both young and healthy, not to mention inexperienced, Sanada knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer. And judging by the frantic way Kite was stroking himself, the Okinawan wasn’t going to be far behind. As he looked at the teen below him, an idea crossed his mind that he just had to try. Leaning forward, Sanada bent Kite nearly in half as he angled himself to sink his teeth into the other teen’s collarbone. He was careful not to break the skin as he bit down, even as Kite arched and shook beneath him. His own hips had been maintaining their pace as much as possible, but the spurts of liquid fire hitting his chest broke Sanada’s rhythm, pushing him over the edge with a growl that was drowned out by Kite’s sharp cry. 

The last thing Kite remembered was Sanada leaning down to bite him before the world exploded behind his eyelids. He’d passed out before, so he knew he hadn’t done that, but he hadn’t felt or noticed the taller teen withdrawing and leaving the bed at all. In fact, the first sensation that actually sunk in was that of a coolly damp cloth wiping away the excess lube from between his cheeks. With a sated smirk, the islander let himself be manhandled and cleaned up as he enjoyed the pleasure still thrumming just under his skin. One hand fumbled for his glasses so he wouldn’t have to squint as he looked up at Sanada. “Now that was more like it.” Sanada’s answering snort and accompanying headshake widened his smirk into a grin. “Next time, I’ll win, and you can see what I mean.”

“You think you’ll beat me next time and get to fuck me? Who says the same wager will be in place, still?” Sanada nearly laughed as he finished cleaning Kite up. Personally, he wanted a shower and a long soak, but he doubted his roommate would be up for something like that. Honestly, Kite looked about as comfy as a cat in a sunbeam, in his opinion.

Rolling onto his stomach, Kite took a moment to run his fingers over where Sanada had bitten him. The skin was no longer indented, but he still knew exactly where the spot was. Idly, he wondered if it would leave a mark. “Of course it will be. You enjoyed it just as much as I did. And next time I will win. And I’ll bend you over one of the benches in the locker room, too.” Mm, that was a nice mental image. He closed his eyes to savor it and snuggled into his pillow just a little, pushing his glasses askew in the process. 

With a chuckle, Sanada gently removed Kite’s glasses and tucked them into their case before laying a dark purple blanket over the drowsy teen. “Worry about winning before you worry about where you’ll have me at.” As he stood and gathered his shower materials, he had to admit that the locker room benches did have possibility. They would just have to wait and see who would be the one bent over after their next sparring match.


End file.
